final fantasy x3
by ItalianPrincessBJA
Summary: The Middle/Almost ending to my final fantasy X-3 story. I'll have it all on fanfiction soon, i added cissnei and reno from final fantasy 7 cause my best friend Sophia cosplays as her. and i cosplay as yuna... still looking for a tidus and a reno though.
1. Chapter 4

cissinei: As I Said before, it's hard to fight your family.

Tidus: That's not it.

Tidus: My desire to settle this in a fight will never change.

Tidus: But to win against my old man now...... it would be wrong.

Tidus: I want my win to be...

Tidus: Cissnei.

Tidus: I'm sorry but, I want to go alone.

Cissnei: What?

Tidus: I want to settle with him by myself.

Cissnei: Always wanting to do everything by himself... (Giggles)

Cissnei: Take this with you. (Hands Tidus a potion)

Cissnei: I've been saving this potion. Don't use it wastefully now.

Tidus: Thanks, Cissnei.

Tidus: And it's not bad to do things your own way...

Tidus: This is my story after all.

--------------------------

Tidus: I think I finally understand.... the reason for the fight between you and me.

Tidus: Wait for me... old man!

--------------------------

Jecht: Hey, finally ready to settle things?

Tidus: It's settled.

[And Tidus uses the potion that Cissnei gave him on Jecht and a collective "Awww" fills the room]

Jecht: Why did you do that?

Jecht: Was that your idea of sympathy?

Tidus: Maybe I'm not thinking clearly.

Tidus: But if I beat you when your were injured....

Tidus: Let me do things my way, you self-centered Bastard!

Tidus: Even if...

Tidus: ...you were the strongest, most unbeatable guy in the world...

Tidus: I'd still want nothing more than to win against you.

Jecht: All this from a gangly kid.

Jecht: You got no regrets then?

Tidus: There are no regrets when it's time to fight.

------------------

Jecht: Let's make this quick.

Tidus: Come and get it!

Jecht: In that case...

(Jecht punches tidus throwing him up agenst the wall)

(walks over and sits next to tidus)

Jecht: I'm not gonna go easy on you.

Jecht: I guess there really is no one who can beat me.

Jecht: You're still a kid....

Jecht: But one I would risk everything* for.

Jecht: Don't worry about getting up until tomorrow.

Tidus: Don't run away.

Tidus: It's not over yet. Until I'm better than you....

Jecht: Damn, so stubborn.

Tidus: apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it dad!

(jecht grabs tidus by his hair)

Jecht: let me give you some tips on being a dad.

Tidus: i...i'll nev..er listen to you

(Jecht smashes his head agenst the wall causing his nose to bleed)

Jecht: dont interupt me boy, who the hell do you think you are.

Tidus: (says in a low tone) Your son...

Jecht: (smashes his head again... tidus starts to bleed from his mouth) ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

Tidus: YOUR SON!!!

(Jecht throws Tidus Across the floor)

Jecht: Dont waist your breath kid, you dont have what it takes

(Tidus slowly brings himself to his feet)

Tidus: I...I will defeat you, even if its the last thing i do...

Jecht: im shaking, go ahead, give it you're all.

(Tidus runs up to hit jecht, jecht swing his fist to hit tidus, tidus ducks missing the hit and scoots backwards)

Jecht- not bad.

(Tidus swings a punch missing him, takind him off guard as with the other hand tidus hits him with his sword sending jecht flying across the room)

(Tidus walks upto Jecht and stands infront of him)

Tidus: its over (Slams sword in to the ground)...Old Man

Jecht: You got me.

(Jecht Starts Disapearing)

Tidus: Dad!

(picks up jechts head band that has somewhere in the battle dropped on the floor)

Tidus: I hate you.

Tidus: I hate you, Dad.

Tidus: That's what I felt this whole time.

Tidus: But, honestly....

Tidus: ...maybe if I toughened up...

Tidus: ...you'd approve of me....

Tidus: That's all...

Tidus: ...I ever wanted you to say.

Jecht: Honestly... as it is you're still acting like such a kid.

Tidus: ...I can't help it.

Tidus: I'm still... your son.

(Tidus puts on the headband and begins to walk away)

Jecht: Hey, crybaby.

(Tidus stops and Turns around)

Jecht: You've gotten to be pretty Strong.

(Jecht Disapears)

Tidus: thanks...dad!


	2. Chapter 1

cissinei: As I Said before, it's hard to fight your family.

Tidus: That's not it.

Tidus: My desire to settle this in a fight will never change.

Tidus: But to win against my old man now...... it would be wrong.

Tidus: I want my win to be...

Tidus: Cissnei.

Tidus: I'm sorry but, I want to go alone.

Cissnei: What?

Tidus: I want to settle with him by myself.

Cissnei: Always wanting to do everything by himself... (Giggles)

Cissnei: Take this with you. (Hands Tidus a potion)

Cissnei: I've been saving this potion. Don't use it wastefully now.

Tidus: Thanks, Cissnei.

Tidus: And it's not bad to do things your own way...

Tidus: This is my story after all.

--------------------------

Tidus: I think I finally understand.... the reason for the fight between you and me.

Tidus: Wait for me... old man!

--------------------------

Jecht: Hey, finally ready to settle things?

Tidus: It's settled.

[And Tidus uses the potion that Cissnei gave him on Jecht and a collective "Awww" fills the room]

Jecht: Why did you do that?

Jecht: Was that your idea of sympathy?

Tidus: Maybe I'm not thinking clearly.

Tidus: But if I beat you when your were injured....

Tidus: Let me do things my way, you self-centered Bastard!

Tidus: Even if...

Tidus: ...you were the strongest, most unbeatable guy in the world...

Tidus: I'd still want nothing more than to win against you.

Jecht: All this from a gangly kid.

Jecht: You got no regrets then?

Tidus: There are no regrets when it's time to fight.

------------------

Jecht: Let's make this quick.

Tidus: Come and get it!

Jecht: In that case...

(Jecht punches tidus throwing him up agenst the wall)

(walks over and sits next to tidus)

Jecht: I'm not gonna go easy on you.

Jecht: I guess there really is no one who can beat me.

Jecht: You're still a kid....

Jecht: But one I would risk everything* for.

Jecht: Don't worry about getting up until tomorrow.

Tidus: Don't run away.

Tidus: It's not over yet. Until I'm better than you....

Jecht: Damn, so stubborn.

Tidus: apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it dad!

(jecht grabs tidus by his hair)

Jecht: let me give you some tips on being a dad.

Tidus: i...i'll nev..er listen to you

(Jecht smashes his head agenst the wall causing his nose to bleed)

Jecht: dont interupt me boy, who the hell do you think you are.

Tidus: (says in a low tone) Your son...

Jecht: (smashes his head again... tidus starts to bleed from his mouth) ANSWER ME DAMNIT!

Tidus: YOUR SON!!!

(Jecht throws Tidus Across the floor)

Jecht: Dont waist your breath kid, you dont have what it takes

(Tidus slowly brings himself to his feet)

Tidus: I...I will defeat you, even if its the last thing i do...

Jecht: im shaking, go ahead, give it you're all.

(Tidus runs up to hit jecht, jecht swing his fist to hit tidus, tidus ducks missing the hit and scoots backwards)

Jecht- not bad.

(Tidus swings a punch missing him, takind him off guard as with the other hand tidus hits him with his sword sending jecht flying across the room.)

(Tidus walks upto Jecht and stands infront of him)

--------------------

Jecht: You got me.

(Jecht Starts Disapearing)

Tidus: Dad!

(picks up jechts head band that has somewhere in the battle dropped on the floor)

Tidus: I hate you.

Tidus: I hate you, Dad.

Tidus: That's what I felt this whole time.

Tidus: But, honestly....

Tidus: ...maybe if I toughened up...

Tidus: ...you'd approve of me....

Tidus: That's all...

Tidus: ...I ever wanted you to say.

Jecht: Honestly... as it is you're still acting like such a kid.

Tidus: ...I can't help it.

Tidus: I'm still... your son.

(Tidus puts on the headband and begins to walk away)

Jecht: Hey, crybaby.

(Tidus stops and Turns around)

Jecht: You've gotten to be pretty Strong.

(Jecht Disapears)

Tidus: thanks...dad! 


End file.
